The Pirate Queen
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Whitebeard, otherwise known as "The Strongest Man in the World," has passed away before his time. This has set pirates around the world to look for his legendary devil fruit, the Gura Gura no Mi. It just so happen that the captain of the Red-Hair Pirates found it. What will he do with such-Oh, Luffy just ate it! What will Luffy do with such tremendous power? Unknown Pairings


**Hey guys~ It's Fairy here with something other than Naruto! I've been getting into one piece lately, so I wanted to write a story about it. For some reason Naruto has been boring me, which is strange. Either way, hope you One Piece fans enjoy it! As always, I'm looking for a beta. Fem!Luffy, Tremor!Luffy, Haki!Luffy, Rokushiki!Luffy.**

 **I do not own One Piece, the story picture, or any references I use.**

 **Revised: xx-xx-xxx by xxx**

 _"Just who the hell do you think I am?!"_

 _-Monkey D. Luffy_

"Wow, the weather is so nice today!"

It has been ten years since her grandpa had taken her under his wing, and she has grown considerably in strength and appearance.

No longer was she the shrimp that Shanks teased her to be! Standing at the height of about sixty-five inches, which was about 5'5. She still kept her black hair the same as she had when she was a child, but somehow she had developed an ahoge that refused to stay down. Her hazel, doe-like eyes did not change, along with her scar that was located under her eye.

Luffy also had a new set of clothes, thanks to Makino. Now she was wearing black, denim shorts, which was somewhat tight. She was also wearing a red vest, which was tight enough to put emphasis on her larger chest. Makino told her that her bust was about ninety centimeters, which was almost unheard of. She was a bit surprised that they did not sag.

She tried to make the young girl wear a bra, but Luffy hated the lack of freedom. She refused, instead opting to wear a red vest with gold buttons. All the buttons were buttoned, except for the one in the center of her ample chest, showing her cleavage to the world.

To finish her looks, she was wearing the straw hat that Shanks had given her years ago, along with some sandals that the mayor gifted her.

At the moment, she was currently out of sight of Fushia Village, sitting in a dinghy. There was a huge smile on her fast as she stared at the seagulls that flew over her head. The vibrant blue sky and water made her heart beat, giving her excitement as to what her first adventure would be.

"Ah, wait. Maybe I should get away from this whirlpool first?"

Indeed, there was a giant whirlpool trying to engulf her and the dinghy. Looking around her, she didn't see a single boat anywhere. She sighed in disappointment and closed her eyes.

"The mayor is going to be mad that I wrecked this boat so fast. I don't have anyway out of here!" Opening her eyes, a grin formed on her face again as she stood up. She held out a hand and hit it with her fist. "I know just what to do?"

She said as she was engulfed by the ocean

* * *

"Oho, well if it isn't Coby." A small boy yelped as a couple men walked up to him. He stopped rolling the barrel he found, quickly taking a step away from it. "You running away from the fight again?"

"No, no! I was just delivering the haul back to the ship! It's really heavy, so I think it may be beer!"

"Beer, huh? Well, we'll be the judge of that. We could use some beer from all this work." Coby flinched and held out his hands.

"But Lady Alvida despises when we take some of her stuff!"

"Well, good thing she won't find out. Right?" The underlying threat in his voice was obvious, as he gave a side glance at the pink-haired boy. He flinched once again and took some more steps back, prepared to run away.

"Yeah, good thing! I never saw a barrel. Please don't hurt me."

The larger of the men grabbed the barrel and sat it up right, a grin on his face. He cracked his knuckles, prepared to pry the top off when it decided to open itself.

"Ahhhh~ What an amazing nap! Oh, it looks like I'm saved"

The men and Coby looked at their crew mate in shock. They were shocked that this skinny girl knocked out a man twice her size, by accident to boot. She blinked, and looked at them with her big, doe eyes. Then, with confusion in her voice, she asked:

"Who are you guys?"

"Who the hell are you?!" They screamed. Luffy picked her ear with her pinky and looked around, wondering where she was. She was going to retort, but her Kenbunshoku Haki predicted a weapon being sent in her general direction. Knowing it wouldn't hit her, she slightly ducked.

 **"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO SLACK OFF!"**

Just like Luffy predicted, the large weapon collided with the cabin, causing it to collapse all around them. Luffy, along with Coby, were sent flying to a nearby island.

* * *

"Hey, are you hurt?"

The girl giggled, causing Coby to blush. "I'm fine! I didn't expect that thing to send us so far." She got out of the barrel, turning towards the boy, smiling widely. "My name is Luffy! Do you know where we are?"

"My name is Coby, I'm a cabin boy for Lady Alvida. This is territory that belongs to her."

"Hmm? Actually, that's not what I need to know. Do you know where I can find something to sail in? Oh! A dinghy would work! Mine got caught in a whirlpool."

"You got caught in a whirlpool? How are you alive! A normal person would've died. Either way, I do have a dinghy, but..."

Coby led Luffy through the small forest, eventually reaching their destination.

"What's this?"

"it's a boat I built secretly for years." She looked at him in confusion, dumbfounded as to why this kid was giving a boat he worked on for years to a stranger.

"You spent so much time on it. Why are you giving it to me?" The boy smiled sadly.

"I had plans to run away from this... From Lady Alvida, I mean. However, I don't have the courage to go through with it. I'm stuck as a cabin boy for the rest of my life, it seems. I'll never accomplish my dream..."

"Then leave?"

"I can't! Every time I plan on leaving, think on leaving, my legs turn to jelly. I can never go through with it! To think, this all starting with me fishing and getting captured."

"So you're basically a slave?" He nodded his head in confirmation, which caused her to laugh boisterously. Cody looked at her in alarm. "You really are useless, aren't you? You're also a coward!'

Coby laughed awkwardly, looking away from the attractive girl, feeling somewhat ashamed. "I can't deny it, I know you're right. Say, Luffy-san. Why are you sailing in the East Blue by yourself? This place is crawling with pirates, you know!"

"Of course!" She smiled widely. "If becoming King of the Pirates was easy, I'd already be it!"

The pink-haired boy looked at her in horror.

"Are you out of your mind! Becoming Pirate King belongs to the person who has everything in the world! Wealth, fame, and power all at your fingers! Are you really looking for the greatest treasure, 'One Piece'? Do you know how many pirates are looking for that legendary treasure?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll be the one to find it!"

"It's impossible! Becoming the Pirate King in this age, it's utterly impossible! Even if you did find it, how can you become a king if you're a girl!

Luffy didn't hesitate to slap the boy, making him look at her in shock. There was unwavering resolve in her eyes.

"So what if I'm a girl! I trained day after day, month after month and year after year to get where I am today. If I die before I reach MY dream, then I die. I don't mind dying for something I believe in!"

 _'She's so determined to do it. Even ready to die for it,'_ Coby looked down at his lap, tears threatening to flow from his eyes. _'Will I be able to accomplish my dream if I also..?'_

"Luffy-san?"

"Hmm?"

The girl looked at him, hand still outstretched from the slap. The boy looked up, tears finally spilling down his face, but a hopeful expression on his face.

"If I'm willing to die for my dream, do you think I could be a Marine?" She put on a thoughtful look, putting a finger under her lip.

"A marine, huh"

"I know that we'll become enemies, but I always wanted to join the Marines and catch the bad guys! This is my dream, and will always be! Do you think I could accomplish this?"

"No clue." She said bluntly. "But that's the adventure right there! Try your hardest, no, try harder than your hardest and becoming a Marine will be easier. Even if you fail, you can always get up and try again!"

Coby, for the first time they met, smiled.

"Becoming a Marine will make me stronger, I can just feel it! No longer will people pick on those defenseless like me. I can finally arrest the bad guys, just like Lady Alvida!"

"That's the-"

"Who are you going to arrest, Coby?!"

Luffy grabbed Coby by the collar, quickly jumping away as an iron mace destroyed the dinghy that Coby built, startling him. Alvida looked at the two with apparent anger, a vein popping from her forehead. She lifted her mace, glaring at the two, or more specifically, Luffy. Behind her was a few dozen men, all with weapons in their hands.

"So, this is the bounty hunter that you let on my ship? I thought it would be Roronoa Zoro, but it's just some little girl. I don't know how she managed to seduce you to defying me, Coby, but what's the most beautiful thing in the sea!'

Fear filled Coby's heart, and an uneasy smile formed on his face. He began to laugh nervously.

"Of course, it's-"

"Hey, Coby. Who's the old hag?"

Everyone's mouth dropped at the audacity of this little girl. Coby began sweating buckets, quickly grabbing the black-haired girl's shoulders.

"Quick, Luffy-san! You have to apologize or she'll kill us both! You have to say that she is the-"

 _"If I die before I reach MY dream, then I die. I don't mind dying for something I believe in!"_

 **"UGLIEST BITCH IN THE EAST BLUE, IF NOT THE WORLD!"**

There was silence in the forest, everyone in disbelief. Well, except Luffy who was laughing quite loudly. It took Alvida a few more seconds to register what she was told, with uncontrollable anger on her face.

"YOU... **YOU FUCKING BRAT!"**

"I refuse to take it back! I refuse to have any regrets. I will fight for my dreams!" Luffy stopped laughing, and had a huge smile on her face. She stepped in front of Coby, arm outstretched to protect him.

"You tell her Coby~. Leave this me!"

"I'll kill the both of you at the same time! DIE!"

Alvida swiftly lifted her iron mace, bringing it down on the thin girl. Coby screamed out her name, but he went silent as he saw an unbelievable sight. Luffy caught the mace with relative ease, her arm turning into a black shade.

" **Color of Armaments: Hardening**. If you plan to kill me, you'll have to try harder than that! My arm is tougher than your mace!" To prove her point, Luffy tightened her first, destroying the mace with ease. Alvida and her crew looked on in shock. "Now for the finish!"

Alvida stepped back as Luffy's hand was engulfed in a bubble, cracks surrounding it. She struck a pose, her arm in front of her chest, and struck Alvida in the stomach. There was a moment of silence, until the ground under them began to crack. As Alvida was suddenly sent flying, the rest of her crew began to scream as the ground erupted under them, sending rocks and people flying as well.

All this happened in a few seconds. When it was over, there was multiple crevices in the ground. Coby looked at the girl in shock as she stared down the few crew members there not unconscious. She pointed her first at them, which made them jump back in fear.

"You're going to make a boat for Coby and me. He's going to join the marines, so stay out of her way unless you want to join the old hag in the ocean!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Luffy giggled, off in her own little world from being called ma'am.

* * *

"So, you ate a devil fruit?" Luffy nodded, sitting on the front of their new ship.

"Yup! I ate the Gura Gura no Mi. I'm now a Tremor Human!" Realizing she gave her secret away, Luffy covered her mouth. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! Keep it a secret, okay?"

Coby looked at her with bewilderment. "Why do you keep it a secret?"

"Apparently it's a pretty big deal, I don't understand that well, though." Luffy tightened her hand into a fist. "All I know is that it makes me stronger!"

"You'll need it if you plan on going to the Grand Line."

"Right!"

"The Grand Line is also known as the Pirates' Graveyard. How will you get through it with all the monsters crawling through it?"

"The Pirate King needs a crew to back her up, right? That's why I'm going to need a strong one. The first person I'm considering is at the place you're going."

"Roronoa Zoro?"

"That's right! He sounds like a cool guy, so he's joining my crew!"

"Are you out of your mind?! That man is a monster of these seas."

"We won't know until we meet the guy, you know? Besides, a monster is so cool!"

"You're not understanding, Luffy-san! Roronoa Zoro is a "Pirate Hunter", another enemy of yours. Rumors says he's a bloodthirsty hound that hunts down pirates in the sea and eats them for lunch. A monster in a man's body! So you should hold off from inviting him!"

"Oh, yeah? I've made up my mind, though. This Roronoa Zoro guy is joining my crew if he's a good guy."

"He got arrested for being bad, though!"

"Guess we'll find out, huh?"

It took them half a day, but they finally reached the Marines' base. They could clearly see the base from the other side of the island.

"You're pretty impressive, Coby! I didn't think we'd make it!"

"Huh?" The boy blushed again. "It was just basic navigation." Luffy found the modesty to be adorable, but she had her thoughts on something else.

"Alright, lets find some food!"

* * *

"We'll be going our separate ways, soon. So make sure you try your hardest to become a marine, alright?"

"Of course! I won't let this opportunity go to waste! I hope you luck to becoming Pirate Queen as well!" Luffy looked at the boy with a blank look. "W-what's wrong?"

"It's called Pirate King, you idiot." Coby sweat dropped, somewhat feeling he wasn't the idiot here.

"A king is a male, a queen is a female, Luffy-san! It's impossible to be a King." Luffy wasn't having any of it as she began to dig in her ear once more. "And you're not listening!"

"I wonder if Zoro is still at the base. Hopefully they haven't moved him to another base yet."

As soon as Zoro's name was mentioned, everyone in the restaurant freaked out, quickly moving away from the two. Coby understood instantly, knowing that he wasn't the only afraid of the pirate hunter. However, he saw that his companion wasn't catching on.

"Luffy-san." He caught her attention, motioning her to lean in, which she did. "They seem to be terrified of Zoro. He's probably still here."

She smiled and continued to eat, not at all bothered by the strange behavior. Coby sighed before trying to make more conversation.

"I saw from the posters that the highest ranking officer here is Lieutenant Morgan. I wonder what he's like?"

* * *

"They freaked out again..."

"What a funny restaurant. I hope I can go again before I go."

"Don't you find it strange they were afraid? I mean, I could understand them being scared of Zoro, but Lieutenant Morgan? Why would they be afraid?"

"Don't know, don't care! I just want to find Zoro. Oh, we're here!"

The two had finally reached their destination at the other end of the island, standing in front of the giant gate. Luffy looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Go on ahead, Coby. I'm going to go look for this monster. Hmm, I wonder where he is?"

"I'm not ready, Luffy-SAN?"

Luffy didn't waste any time jumping the gate, giving Coby a look of her bubble butt, giving him a full body blush. "I think I see him, Coby!"

"Ehh?" Coby immediately jumped up to join her, only to find down as he caught of a glimpse of the inside. Fear gripped him, more than Alvida ever gave him.

 _'This intimidating aura... It's suffocating me! It has to be him!'_

"That's him, Roronoa Zoro!"

Luffy inspected the man. It was obvious that he was special, since he was tied to a post instead of being held in a cell. She could see his green bandanna and green pants from a mile away. "So that's Zoro? Hmm, I think I can break those ropes."

"Think about it, Luffy-san! That man would kill you if you released him!"

 **"Hey, you!"** Luffy turned towards Zoro, who was now looking at them. "Could you come over here and untie me? I've been here for a few weeks and I'm getting tired."

"He's smiling." Smiling herself, Luffy made up her mind. This man was joining her crew!

"I'll repay you. It wouldn't take me long to find a pirate and give you the beli I get. I promise you I'll keep my word."

Believing his words, Luffy prepared to jump the fence, only to be interrupted by the sound of a ladder hitting the wall. Luffy turned her head, and saw that it was a small child who had her finger on her lips, an universal sign to be quiet. She jumped the fence without a care in the world, making Coby scream.

"Don't go down there, he's dangerous!" The girl ignored him, much to his dismay.

The pirate hunter stared down at her, his scary face not fazing her one bit.

"What are you doing here? Do you have some kind death wish? Leave!"

"Um, I made some food for you Onii-san! Kaa-chan tells me they don't feed you here. It was my first time making rice balls but she helped me!"

"I'm not hungry, go away!"

"But.."

"I don't want it, leave now before I get angry!"

"Now, now. No need to get angry and pick on little kids, Roronoa Zoro." Everyone turned, to see a blonde man in a black suit. Zoro growled as he knew exactly who this was. "You don't want me telling my father, do you?"

"Who's the weirdo?" Luffy questioned, but Coby didn't know the answer either.

"He must be someone important if he's being escorted by marines. Either way, the girl is safe now."

"If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son. What do you want?" The Lieutenant's son sneered

"Bastard? I'd love for you to tell that to my father." The blonde man was obviously done with the pirate hunter, deciding to walk over to the little girl. He didn't hesitate to snatch one of her rice balls, making her cry out. "My, does these rice balls look tasty."

He took a big bite, only to spit it back out on the ground.

"ICK! These things are horrible! You put too much sugar in it! Where's the salt!"

"I thought they'd taste better if they were sweet..."

"Who would eat any of this shit!" He snatched the remaining rice ball out of her hand and tossed it to the ground, stomping on it. Tears fell down the girl's face.

"Stop it! Stop! It's not going to be good anymore!"

"Listen here, you little brat! You see this sign?" The blonde pointed to a worn down sign, but she didn't pay it any heed. "It says anyone who helps a prisoner will suffer the same fate. You're lucky my father doesn't execute you for trespassing, as well!"

Looking over his shoulder, he pointed to the guard on his right. "You! Throw her out."

"What?"

"I'm telling you to throw her over the gate! Did I stutter? Or are you trying to disobey me? Do you I need to tell my father!?"

"N-no sir."

The girl tense as the Marine walked over towards her, picking her up. The man had a sad look on his face. "Try curling into a ball, okay? Don't hit your head."

He didn't hesitate to throw the girl over the gate, making her scream. Luffy's eyes hardened and she disappeared without a sound. Coby blinked as Luffy stood a small distance away from the gate, the girl in her arms.

"Coby, watch her. I'll be right back."

* * *

"What are you doing here, girl? Didn't you hear the kid. Leave now, or else he'd go tell his dad."

"I'm not worried about that." Zoro's expression didn't change as he stared down Luffy, but he was somewhat startled that she was keeping eye contact with him. "I want you to join my pirate crew."

"Me, become a pirate? I'm sorry, pal, but I don't plan to give up on my life. I don't need to be a crook."

"No one said anything about being a crook! Being a pirate is my dream."

"Let me guess. You gonna set me free and force me to join your crew? As some sort of payment?"

Luffy slightly bent over to get a better look at Zoro's eyes. He couldn't help but make a quick glance at her cleavage, before looking back at her face. There was a carefree smile on her face.

"Everyone says your a bad person, but I don't believe them. I won't make you join my crew, but I really want you to join~!"

"A bad person, huh? I'm sorry to tell you that I can't join you. I have something to take care of, so I'll find some way to survive. I just need to survive for a week and that bastard will let me go. I'll use all my power to survive."

Luffy sighed before standing up straight, giving a small stretch.

"I don't know about you, but I'd die in a week! I mean, do they let you eat meat?"

"I eat whatever I'm given. Now leave and go find someone else to join you." Shrugging, the girl began walk away. "Hold on a second."

Turning her head, she saw Zoro point at the ground with his head, revealing what he wanted. "Give me that." She looked at him in curiosity, but still picked up the dirty rice ball.

"You sure you want to eat this? I mean, it's pretty muddy from the blonde guy. I guess I can't talk, I'd eat anything if I was hungry."

"I don't care." He opened his mouth. "Let me eat it all!"

She shrugged, before tossing it all in his mouth. He groaned from the taste, but he couldn't complain as he was hungry. He ate it all very quickly. Figuring that was all he wanted, she began to walk away.

"Tell that little girl that the rice balls were really good, and thank you. Please?"

She didn't turn, but a smile formed on her face, happy to know that she was correct in her assumption.

* * *

"Really?" The small girl looked extremely happy with the news that she was given.

"Yup, he ate all of it. He told me to tell you thank you."

"I'm so happy!"

"It's weird, is he really that horrible his reputation says?"

"Of course not! Onii-san didn't do anything wrong. It's just that the people are afraid of him because they know he got on Helmeppo's bad side." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she gripped the edge of her skirt. "He only got arrested because of me. He killed Helmeppo's wolf because he let it run around and scare everyone. He was only trying to defend everyone!"

"That's the only reason?"

"Yeah..."

"She's right, Luffy-san. Zoro may have a bad temper, but hunting down fugitives isn't a crime. That man is way out of line." Luffy looked towards the Marine towers, in deep thought.

"So the Marines are the bad guys here."

"Helmeppo will have anyone executed if you so much as look at him funny, so that's why everyone bows their head to him."

Speaking of the devil and he shall come. The blonde man walked down the street with Marines flanking him, walking pasted the many people who were on the ground. There was a smug grin on his fast and he walked further down the street.

"Hahahaha, who dares raise his head? I'll tell my father! Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm executing him in three days, you know? Let this be an example to the rest of you!" Luffy frowned as she heard the last bit of information,

"Three days? You told him you'd give him a month? What about your promise?"

"Well, hello there 'little' girl!" Helmeppo was not as discreet as Zoro, opening ogling her huge chest. A perverted grin formed on his face as he moved closer to the girl. "Lets not talk about that fool, he'll be disposed of soon. How about you follow me to my-"

Luffy didn't let the guy finish what he was saving as she clocked him in the face, sending him crashing into the dirt. This caused the inhabitants to scream in shock, jaws hanging and eyes wide. Luffy cracked her knuckles, prepared to beat the man even more, but Coby held her back.

"Luffy-san, calm down! He's not worth it!"

"You plan to pick a fight with the Marines?"

The tremor human didn't care about the Marines at the moment, no, she cared about her soon-to-be first mate. She remembered the look in his eyes as he recalled the bet between the two men. The look of determination and resolve.

"How can you call yourself a man! Coby!" The pink-haired boy looked at her. "I've decided! I'm going to make Zoro to join me!"

"But what about the Marines!"

"I don't care the marines!"

"You bitch! How dare you hit me? Not even my father has hit me! Do you know who I am. I'm Marine Lieutenant Morgan's son! I'll tell him about this! I'll make you pay!" Luffy took a step forward, bring Coby along. The blonde flinched and kicked away.

"Why don't you fight me yourself, then?"

The Marines finally gathered their wits and picked up the injured Helmeppo, startled to see his face full of anger.

"I'll make you regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence and m dad will be the one who executes you!" With these last words, the men ran away from the street back to the base. Luffy rolled her eyes before turning towards her companions."

"The coward ran away.."

"Onee-chan, you were so cool! Just then I was scared to death, but you beat him up!" Luffy smiled and dropped down the girl's level.

"It was no problem! Maybe I should have hit him a couple more times before he left..."

"Rika!" A woman ran towards them, ignoring the young adults and grabbed Rika's hand. She walked them away without a second glance. "Come here! What have I told you about talking to strangers? You'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends!"

"Mom, she's a good person! And so is onii-san!"

"Don't be silly! Did you sneak into the execution site again?!" Rika instantly denied this, not wanting to get in trouble, but her mother didn't buy it. "Come back into the house, quickly!"

The girl looked back sadly, silently waving towards the duo. "Bye, Rika-chan! Leave it to us!"

As the door closed, Coby turned towards the black-haired girl. "Looks like we're in a lot of trouble! If the Lieutenant gets mad he might send Marines after us."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes! I'm going to talk to Zoro!" With that note, Luffy began sprinting towards the Marine base, Coby close behind.

* * *

"Hey there~!"

Zoro opened his eyes to see the annoying pirate in front of him. "You again? I told you I don't want to be a pirate!"

"My name is Luffy. Once I release you, you'll join my crew, right?"

"What did I just tell you!? I have things that I need to do, I don't have time to play being the bad guy." Luffy scratched her hair.

"Why does it matter? Everyone thinks you're a bad guy, anyways."

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future. I refuse to become a pirate."

Sticking out her tongue, Luffy winked. "Please join me?"

"Are you trying to seduce me now!" Completely changing the subject, Luffy looked at the Marine building and turned back towards the man.

"I heard you use a katana, is that right?"

"When I'm not being tied up, yes. Why does it matter?"

"Where is it?"

"The bastard kid took it. It's something I treasure more than my life." Placing a hand on her straw hat, Luffy could completely relate to that type of treasure.

"Oh? Must be something amazing, then. Okay! I'm going go find the kid and get it back!"

"What?!"

"But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join me!"

"What's with you and these dirty tricks?!" The girl ignored him and began to walk away. "Hey! Wait!"

She only traveled for a couple of minutes, but she was starting to get annoyed. There was a single marine around her to lead her to Helmeppo, or better yet, Zoro's sword.

"Maybe they're all in a meeting? How can I find the katana without the bastard son?" She was about to begin to wander aimlessly when she picked up sounds coming from above her. Looking up, she saw something poking out from the top of the building. With her enhanced vision, she could see it moving.

"Huh, there seems to be people up there? Well, only way to find out!"

* * *

"Excuse me!" Everyone turned their attention from what they were doing, opting to look at the sky. They looked on in shock as she flew past them like a rocket, grabbing their ropes. They screamed as the statue they were erecting was suddenly torn down, breaking in half. Just like their hearts.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed to herself as she stared at the statue with impassiveness. "I'm still really bad at Geppo. Sorry about that."

Captain Morgan had tears falling as he witnessed his symbol of power stolen from him. However, as one half fell off the building and fell to the ground, unrivaled rage filled his being.

 **"CAPTURE HER! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"**

"Yes sir!"

"Dad, it's her! She's the one who hit me! I told you she's no good!"

Remembering Helmeppo's voice, Luffy was able to easily find the man. She grabbed the back of his collar, easily dragging him down a flight of stairs. "I've been looking for you! You're coming with me!"

"Wait! What! Father help me!"

"They headed into the main building!"

"After them!"

* * *

"Stop!"

Deciding that she didn't have time to deal with the lackeys, Luffy turned around and looked at the men. While she didn't like dealing with people like this, it was the most effective. Within the blink of an eye, her pupils dilated and the man chasing her collapsed and fell to the floor. The blonde was horrified at the display of unknown power. Luffy looked at him, making him flinch.

"Where's Zoro's Katana?"

"I'll tell, I'll tell! Please don't kill me!"

"Hurry up and tell me where Zoro's swords are, then!"

"I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me around!" Luffy did just this, stopping in the middle of the hallway. She flipped Helmeppo around, pointing her fist at his face, an annoyed look on her face.

"Okay, spill."

"They're inside my room! We.. We already walked past it!" Frowning, Luffy punched him in the fast, making him groan in pain.

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" If he wasn't in agonizing pain, he would of called her an idiot, but he could only groan more.

"That's hurts, stop!"

"Don't move! Hands where we can see them!" Luffy didn't waste any time to use Helmeppo as a shield, forgetting she could run past them with ease.

"Go ahead and shoot!"

 **"HUH!?"**

"She's actually using him as a shield!"

"Help meeeee!"

Surprisingly, the Marines stopped chasing her as soon as she gained her human shield. It didn't take her long to backtrack and reach the bastard kid's room. She saw many oriental things, but three swords on the floor instantly caught her attention.

"Ah, that must be his katana! But there are three of them? Hey, which one belongs to Zoro?" She looked down, but the blonde was completely knocked out. "What's wrong? Did you faint? Wake up~" She proceeded to slap him repeatedly, but it had no effect. She sighed, before tossing the man to the floor. She grabbed all three swords and prepared to leave, not before feeling an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Quickly using **K** **enbunshoku Haki** , her eyes widened as her sixth sense appeared.

"Coby! Zoro!"

Quickly thinking, Luffy disappeared in flash of speed.

* * *

"Fire!"

The marines fired at the two, making Coby scream and Zoro's eyes widen. They prepared for the impact when Luffy appeared in front of them, in her signature pose. Coby knew what this stance represented and stood behind the pirate hunter who was confused?

"What? Where did she come from?"

"Luffy-san!"

"Strawhat!"

 **"Kaishin "** Luffy punched the air, causing cracks to form, along with an earthquake to shake the entire base, if not the entire island. While she completed her task of deflecting the bullets that was prepared to kill her friends, she also accomplished sending the Marines into chaos. While most of them were unharmed, some of them had been knocked unconscious.

"Are you even human?! What the hell are you?!"

"I'm the one who will become the Pirate King, obviously!"

"But you're a girl!" As always, Luffy ignored this minor flaw and walked towards the man, holding out the three katanas she picked up.

"Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure out which one was special, so I brought all three of them."

"All three of them are mine. I use all three katanas to fight."

"Resisting the Marines here together with me will make you an outlaw." She smiled slightly, which to Zoro, almost looked mischievous. "Or do you actually want to die here, not reaching your goal?"

Zoro began to chuckle, which quickly turned into full blow laughter. "Are you sure you're not the devil? I'm sorry to say, but that's not happening. Rather than dying here, I'll join you. What the hell, I'll be a pirate!"

Throwing her arms into the air, she began to jump and down, causing her chest to bounce with her. This caused everyone, even Zoro and Morgan, to look at her.

"Yay, I have my first crew member!" It was nice and all, but the Marines wouldn't be in disorder for long. It wouldn't be long before they gained their bearings.

"Okay, hurry and release me!"

The Marines were whispering to themselves, all saying something among the lines of, "How did she do that?" or "she caused cracks to form in the air!"

"So the legends are true. That little girl ate the greatest treasure of the sea, a devil fruit. The power she wields is in a league of it's own." Morgan grimaced, before gaining his own bearing. "You idiots! She's going to release Roronoa, kill her! If we can't shoot her, get close to her and stab her!"

If Luffy was paying them any mind, she didn't show it. Her entire focus was on the knot holding Zoro to the post.

"Hmm, this knot is tighter than I thought. To think I thought it was looser than this!"

"Stop your lollygagging and hurry up!"

Somehow, the black-haired pirate was able to free him. Somewhat.

"Ooh, I untied one side!"

"You ditz! Just hand me my swords!"

"All who oppose me must perish!" Within the blink of an eye, Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and cut off the rope that held his other hand. Throwing that sword in his mouth, he grabbed the other two and held back the marines who had jumped on top of them. Morgan looked on in shock at the sudden move.

"What the..?" Luffy, on the other hand, had stars in her large eyes.

"So cool!"

"All of you better not move! If you move... and I'll kill you!"

 _'Scary!"_

Ignoring them, Zoro turned to his new Captain.

"I already told you I'd be a pirate, so there's no turning back. I'm going to wandering the sea as a fugitive. That's fine. I still have my own goals. I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman, name clean or not! Bad guy, good guy, that doesn't matter to me. As long as my name is known world-wide! If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to cut you down."

She smiled, despite the fact she was just threatened by an ex-pirate hunter.

"Good! Fitting that the Pirate King is going to have the world's greatest swordsman. If you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!"

"Well said!"

Morgan had enough of their dawdle. "What you idiots standing there for! Finish them off!" More marines began to advance towards them, all wielding swords.

"Zoro, duck! **Rankyaku!"**

Knowing that he wanted to duck, Zoro did exactly that. Not a second later, an air blade passed over his head, colliding into dozens of Marines. Coby couldn't help but watch in amazement as the pirate captain displayed more of her skills.

"Super cool!"

"What are you?"

"I'm just a pirate, just like you!" She said laughing, as if she heard a joke. Zoro sweat-dropped, and turned his attention to the downed Marines who refused to get up.

"Lieutenant! We can't defeat these two!"

"They're too strong!"

"We can't defeat the swordsman."

Clenching his fist, Morgan didn't take his eyes off the pirates. "Whoever just said, get a gun and kill yourself! I have no use for useless soldiers! That's an order!" Luffy and Zoro looked startled as the Marines actually pulled out guns, ready to kill themselves.

"What they hell are they doing?"

"I'm your enemy!" Closing the gap the fastest, Luffy was instantly above Morgan, sending a strike towards his head. "If you have guts then execute me!"

"You can win, Luffy-san!"

Hesitantly, the Marines that were about to kill themselves lowered their guns.

"People like you without status, have no right to oppose me!" Morgan tossed off his white Marine coat, lifting up his axe-hand. I am Marine Lieutenant Axe-Hand Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy, nice to meet you!"

 **"GO TO HELL!"**

Morgan swung his hand with all his might, but the girl easily jumped over the strike. She smiled as she stood on the axe with one hand. "I'm not dead yet~" With a display of athletic skill, Luffy used her leg to kick him in the head, sending him flying.

"You little bitch!"

"You call yourself a great Marine? Walking all over Coby's dream!" Morgan tried to stand up, but a quick punch from Luffy sent him tumbling back to the ground. She grabbed him by the collar and started punching him in the face.

"Wait!"

Looking at the blonde for a split second, she saw him holding a gun to Coby's head. She stared blankly for a second, but ignored him and punched Morgan again.

"You idiot! I told you to wait! If you want this guy to survive, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!" Luffy stood up and began to walk over to the two, only to pause as she saw Coby unafraid.

"Luffy-san! I don't want to be in your way... I... I'm not afraid to die for what I believe!"

The captain could see that the boy really meant it, and smiled confidently. "Alright! I understand you!" She turned her sights towards Helmeppo, making him flinch.

"You stupid bastard, you hear that? Coby's not afraid of death!"

"H-hey, you idiot! I told you not to move, or I'll shoot." Luffy didn't move, but she let her haki flow out of her. For a split second, everyone felt overwhelming will fall over them. Most of the marines collapse, along with Helmeppo, but there was a few who only faltered. One of these people was Morgan.

"Luffy behind you!"

"I am the great marine Lieutenant! I will not lose to... to... **SOME LITTLE GIRL!** " Still, Luffy didn't have to move as her first mate cut down the Lieutenant, making him fall to the ground. This time, he did not get back up. Luffy grinned ear to ear.

"Good job, Zoro!"

"Just leave it to me, Captain!"

"The Lieutenant lost!"

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us."

There was a small silence as the Marines looked at each other and suddenly erupted into cheers, startling the pirates and Coby.

"Yes!"

"We're free!"

"Long live Marines!"

"What's going on? They seem to be happy that Morgan was defeated?!"

"I think I understand. Everyone hated Morgan and wanted him gone!" Luffy watched the Marines with amazement, noting they weren't anything like her grandpa. She was going to observe them some more, but Zoro fell to the ground.

"Zoro/san!"

* * *

"I'm full!" Zoro explained as he patted his stomach. "I haven't eaten for nine days, I probably would of starved!"

"So there was no way you would of survived a month!" Luffy laughed as she continued to eat, startling Zoro she ate her fifth plate.

"You're so small, how can you possibly eat more than me!"

Coby laughed nervously and turned to Rika's mother. "Sorry, ma'am. Even I ate quite a lot..."

"Oh, don't worry about it, you guys saved our town!"

"Onee-chan, you're so strong!"

"Mhm! I'll get even strong, just you wait! The bad guys are no match for me!" Zoro perked up to this, a question that he was holding finally came out.

"Speaking of, what's your plans next?"

"That's easy, I'm heading for the Grand Line!"

"You're saying crazy things again, Luffy-san! How is just the two of you going to enter the Grand Line and fight the strongest of the strongest!" Coby protested, but Luffy didn't pay much attention to it. Zoro looked away from him and towards her.

"We're looking for One Piece, right? It's obviously going to be somewhere there."

"Zoro-san, even you?!"

"It's not like you're going!"

"Can't I worry about you guys? Even though I'm not going... I will still worry!" Luffy smiled and gave the boy a thumbs up.

"Of course! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends!" The pink-haired boy smiled as well, obviously not use to having much friends.

"Excuse me!" They were interrupted when the door suddenly opened and a marine walked through it. They could see a few more outside the windows. "We are wondering, are you really pirates?"

"Yep! I just found my first crew member, so we're definitely pirates now!"

The man paused unsurely, but he suddenly lowered his Marine cap.

"Even though you are pirates, in reality, you saved our town and base. For that, we are grateful, but you're still pirates. As marines, we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please leave this place immediately. We will report the events that occurred here today to headquarters."

The crowd outside was furious that the Marines were kicking out their saviors. Luffy didn't want to start a fight, however, and stood up without a fight.

"Well, then. Lets go, shall we? Thank you for your food, miss."

"Are you really leaving Onee-chan?" Luffy smiled sadly and patted the girl on the head. A sad look was on her face as the two began to walk through the door. However, they paused as they heard the man speak again.

"Aren't you with their group?"

"I..." Coby struggled to find the right words to say. He wanted to be a Marine, he truly did, but he didn't want to lose his friends.

 _"Of course! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends!"_

"I'm not with them!"

"Please hold on..." Not believing him, the Marine turned towards the pirates that were leaving. Luffy smiled and pointed to the short kid.

"I know all about him. He used to be with this really fat female pirate! Maybe her name was Albida?" Coby began to panic as his past began to come up. "It was a fat and ugly female pirate~ This guy spent years there!"

 **"SHUT UP!"**

With a quick burst of strength, Coby punched the girl in the face. The boy looked alarmed at what he just did, but he had no time to ponder his actions as he was punched in the face as well.

"Who the hell do you think I am?!"

The pirate began to beat the boy, causing everyone to look in shock. It didn't take more than a few punches before Coby collapsed. Luffy prepared to deliver another blow, but Zoro grabbed the back off her collar.

"You made your point, Captain."

"Yes, it's obvious that you aren't together! We will not allow any more fighting, so leave this place!"

* * *

"You put on a nice act there. I don't think they care much that he was a pirate, though." Luffy looked at Zoro in confusion.

"What are you talking about? He punched me, so I kicked his ass." He sweat-dropped. "Either way, I think Coby has gotten a little stronger already! I can see him being independent in the future!"

"Well, let us go before something else happens." Grinning, Luffy jumped into their small ship they confiscated from Alvida earlier.

"You're speaking my language!"

"Luffy-san!"

The two turned, looking at said boy as he huffed. Suddenly, he saluted the two of them.

"Thank you for everything! I will never forget what you have done for me! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!"

"Right! We'll meeting again someday!"

 **"GROUP SALUTE!"**

Without notice, all the Marines stood behind Coby, all saluting the leaving pirates. Even the townsfolk appeared, waving the pirates goodbye. Luffy waved them goodbye with a happy look on her face while Zoro grinned. Luffy didn't sit down until they were out of sight.

"Hooray, we're off! Grand Line, here we come!"

 **It's nothing special at the moment, just a copy of the manga and anime with different abilities, but I plan to branch out soon. I just couldn't leave little Coby to be Alvida's slave, could I? Anyways, hope you like it!**


End file.
